


猎物_片段5

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	猎物_片段5

在他再次回过神来之前，上次就‘品尝’过的气息忽的靠近了，靠拍击桌面吸引走他注意力的学生，不知何时已经用另一只手捧住了他的脸颊，湿润的吐息着，伸出黏滑暖热的舌头往他的唇面舔去。滚热潮湿的触感霎时转化成了电流，让他的全身为此僵硬。

然后才是真正的吻，固执的舌尖捣向他的唇间与齿列，宛如扇贝里软嫩的肉，却比其更加鲜润红艳，边缘的部分在他的唇瓣上挠搔着痒意，用唾液将他的唇一次又一次地濡湿。无法打开他的齿列，便吮吻着他的唇，在这个空间里发出亲吻的吸吮声。这种过程没有持续多久，因为无法引起他的兴致，所以他很快便推开了对方。

和那时一样的脸，学生平静地看着他，他也和那时一样，只是因为已经经历过一次，便更加冷静，他站起身来，把学生推至门外。

【出去！】

最好别再过来了。

学生却在门外转过身，顺势抓住他还未收回的手，伸出那滚烫湿热的舌肉，在他的指缝间舔舐了一下，这回他能清晰地感觉到，黏湿滑热的肉块在他的指间移动的触感。

【有点咸。】

尝完后，学生吐着舌头，轻快地抱怨道。

他抽回手，打算立马就拉上门，中途学生的手忽然插入，扒住门边而向反方向使力，门就在他们的对峙下停在了半路。

【别以为躲避就能有用。】

与前一刻不同的沉下来的嗓音，门外的学生面带不悦地眯起眼，扒住门边的手指尖泛白，却显现出纹丝不动的气势。随即对方又笑了起来，仿佛刚才威胁的氛围只是一场幻觉。

【还是尽早接受现实吧，小静。】

在对方松开手的那一霎那，他关上了门，因为剧烈的动作而带起的风，使得他指缝间的触感更甚，唾液里的水分在被蒸发着，吸收着热量，和那时也一样。甩不脱、也忘不掉的滚热舌肉舔舐过的触感，在他空无一物的心中，连带着上次的丑恶一起，生根发芽起来。

比起美好的感受，恶心之类的感受更加令人难以忘怀。

他的脊背像长了青苔似的发麻，胸口闷滞着，厌恶在那之下的腹中翻涌，让他感到反胃。

TBC


End file.
